¡BLASTY! ¡Tengamos un bebé!
by Mary-Sensei
Summary: Un año después de graduarse de yuuei, Kirishima y Bakugō contrajeron matrimonio, eran igual de felices que cuando estaban en la academia, hasta que Eijirō comenzó a actuar de manera estraña, ya no le ponía mucha atención a su pareja, ya que siempre estaba en las nubes hasta… —Eijirō dime que miér… —¡BLASTY! ¡Tengamos un bebé! —No jodas…
1. Prólogo

Antes de empezar:

Bueno antes de empezar quiero aclarar que esta es la historia de cómo llego el bebé kiribaku a la vida de Ejirō y Katsuki-Creo que es algo obvio- la cosa aquí es que está historia será M-preg.

Quiero aclarar puestos aquí:

Eijirō es Seme

Katsuki es Uke

Katsuki y Shōto son amigos

Habrá menciones al serokami y Tododeku -obvio si está historia parte de una historia Tododeku :v-

Eijiro y Katsuki ya están casados por lo cual a los dos en ocasiones me referiré a ellos como Kirishima

Y por último Kirishima tiene 19 años y katsuki 20

Una vez aclarado esto ahora sí podemos comenzar y en caso de que necesite explicar otra cosa lo haré al final o al inicio de cada capítulo eso ya dependerá ahora sí comencemos

* * *

Pov. Katsuki

Algo raro le pasaba a Eijirō desde hace algunas semanas, y eso me tenía preocupado, claro que mi orgullo en el pasado no me ha permitido preguntarle nada o siquiera demostrar que estaba realmente preocupado, antes de siquiera abrir mi boca para por fin preguntar, recorde algo que me hizo fruncir mi entrecejo, en las últimas semanas mi bastardo esposo ha estado pasando mucho tiempo con el estúpido de Amajiki.

También recordé que practicante me ignora luego de regresar del trabajo, ya no me recibe como antes, ya no corre hacia mí cuando él llega, ¡Ah pero no fuera Amajiki porque ahí si corre hacia el, le hace circo, vuelta, maroma y teatro!, de solo recordarlo me dan ganas de golpearlo. Al recordar esto sentí una vena sobresalir en mi frente, apreté el cuchillo entre mis manos y solté un bufido dejando el cuchillo en la barda para luego voltear con molestia hacia el hombre teñido con su celular en las manos -viendo sabe Dios que- que se hallaba sentado en la mesa redonda de nuestro pequeño comedor.

—Idiota—Hable lo suficientemente fuerte como para llamar su atención, por suerte el alzó la vista inmediatamente y luego la desvió de nuevo a su teléfono, de no ser porque los sartenes de teflón del bueno no son gratis ya le habría lanzado uno directamente a su cabeza hueca—Te estoy hablando imbécil—la molestia se oía en mi voz de eso estoy seguro, además se que Eijirō se dió cuenta de mi molestia ya que soy consciente de que mi mal humor yo no era el de siempre desde el segundo semestre de la academia. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos, no le di importancia al brillo que desprendían sus ojos y mejor aproveche para preguntarle qué mierda le pasa—Ahora mismo me dirás qué mierda te…

—¡BLASTY!—Su grito me sobresalto un poco haciendo que soltará una fruta que había tomado del frutero para lanzarle en caso de que me volviera a ignorar—¡Tengamos un bebé!—Termino de decir dejándome en completo Shock.

¿Un bebé? ¿Porque querríamos uno? Solo nos quitará horas de sueño, no le pondríamos suficiente atención por nuestro trabajo como héroes, sin contar todos los gastos que implica tener un hijo y por si fuera poco los trámites de adopción serán un dolor en el culo, pero por otro lado, nos daría alegría, la vieja ya me dejaroa de molestar con ese tema y… ¡No! ¡no podriamos tenerlo!

—¿Un engendro del mal que nos despertara de dos a cuatro horas para que le cambiemos su pañal porque ya se cago o porque tiene hambre? No gracias—Me dí la vuelta y me dirigí hacia la estufa para terminar de hacer nuestro desayuno mientras escuchaba sus reclamos y oía sus pasos acercándose cada vez más hacia mí.

Sentí sus brazos rodearme por mi cintura, su mentón lo reposo en mi hombro yo lo ignore, se perfectamente bien que esto lo hace cuando quiere conseguir algo y casi siempre lo logra y digo casi porque esta vez no lo hará.

—~Blaasty~—Me llamo en un intento de voz infantil con ese apodo que hace un tiempo me había puesto

—No—Conteste firme, esta vez no cederé ante él y menos cuando se trata de otra vida con la cual cargaremos a nuestros escasos diecinueve años -en mi caso veinte- y el idiota no tiene ni cuatro meses que los cumplió

—Pero…

—Ya dije que no—Me voltee hacia el con los brazos cruzados y con mi entrecejo fruncido aun—¿Sabes los que estás pidiendo? Quieres que carguemos con otra vida Kirishima… y para ser sinceros tú no puedes ni con la tuya—dicho esto me volví a voltear hacia la estufa para evitar que el omelette que estaba haciendo se quemara

—Eso fue cruel…—Aunque no lo ví, se que hizo un puchero con sus labios, hay veces en las que preguntó porque fue que me enamoré de el y peor sun porque me casé con el, de saber que siempre sería infantil me hubiera quedado con Toki… no, así estoy bien por más que lo niegue o me queje, yo sé porque me enamoré de mi torpe e infantil esposo

—Fue cruel pero bien sabes que es cierto—Le conteste y acto seguido le entregué su desayuno—Ahora desayuna porque se te hará tarde—Tome mi plato y me fui a la mesa no sin antes quitarme mi delantal y dejarlo en su lugar

—Pero Blasty, Togata-senpai y Tamaki-senpai tendrán un hijo dentro de muy poco tiempo, a Sero le gustaría tener uno… solo que aún no le dice a Kaminari que ya sabe de su condición, y además Yaoyorozu y Jirō iniciarán trámites de adopción, dime ¿porqué nosotros no?—Me volvió a preguntar una vez que estuvo a un lado de mi, yo me limité a dejar de comer y prestarle atención a lo que me decía para luego soltar un suspiro pesado y mirarlo a los ojos

—Ya te lo dije, es una vida más a la que debemos darle atención, invertir gastos y tiempo y eso último no se lo podremos dar por completo por nuestro trabajo—Pude ver su mirada llena de determinación… esto va para largo—Además… los trámites de adopción serán largos, esos trámites duran incluso años hay parejas que nunca lo consi…

—Yo no dije que quería adoptar…—Su mirada no la podía decifrar, nunca la había visto, pero eso no me importó acoso el dijo ¿Que no quiere adoptar? ¿Entonces que quiere?

—¿Eh?—Fue lo único que pude soltar, mi mente quedó en blanco…¿No estar pensando que…?—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste idiota?

—Lo que oíste… no quiero adoptar, ni un vientre de alquiler…

"No lo digas"

—Yo quiero…

"Ni se te ocurra"

—Yo quiero un hijo de los dos, tuyo y mío, no solo mío o solo tuyo, ni ni siquiera que no sea de ninguno… quiero un bebé que sea fruto de nuestro amor…

—Se te hará tarde para el trabajo—Conteste parandome de la mesa y recogiendo mi plato sin con comida para llevarlo a la cocina y guardarlo para más al rato—Cuando acabes dejas tu plato en el fregadero yo lo lavare más tarde

—Lo haré yo, ¿pero a donde vas?—Pregunto con su mirada sobre mí, yo que me diría a la puerta detuve mis pasos, no estaba muy lejos después de todo el lugar donde vivimos es un departamento no muy grande ni muy chico

—Eso no debería importarte, mejor preocúpate por acabar de desayunar y que no se te haga malditamente tarde para el trabajo—Sin decir nada más sali en dirección a la casa de alguien que se que escuchará los que le tengo que decir y que me dara su punto de vista de lad cosas

* * *

**Me debatí entre sí dejar o no nota al final del capítulo y decidí si dejarla para agradecer por leer esta primera parte, encerio espero les haya gustado si es así haganmelo saber con sus comentarios**

**Les pido una disculpa por haberla borrafo de Wattpad, pero tuve que hacerlo :c, pero me sirvio oara edotarlo un pocp :3**

**Bueno, nos leemos en el primer capítulo.**

**¡VAMOS HAYA!**

**PLUS ULTRA**


	2. I

Pov. Escritora

El ojirubi iba caminando por las transitadas calles de Japón en busca de llegar a la casa de su amigo de cabellos bicolores, sabía que él lo ayudaría a sacar esa molesta sensación que aquella conversación le había dejado y sino por lo menos lo escucharía como siempre lo hizo.

Mientras tanto en el departamento del mismo rubio, el pelirrojo se hallaba algo desanimado, sabía que ese resultado era muy posible, pero no se imaginó que su esposo lo dejaría desayunando solo o siquiera se había imaginado que se iría a quien sabe dónde, aunque conociendo lo era posible ir se haya ido a ver a Todoroki, después de todo ellos dos en buenos amigos aunque casi nadie lo creyera.

—No te preocupes Eijirō,aún lo puedes convencer—Se consoló a si mismo para luego levantar su plato y llevarlo al fregadero para lavarlo.

Se secó las manos y se dispuso a ir a su habitación compartida para tomar su mochila e irse de una vez al trabajo sin embargo unas notificaciones de su celular le llamo la atención, tomo su teléfono , lo desbloqueo y abrió la aplicación para leer los mensajes, vio que eran dos de Uraraka y y uno de Sero, suspiro para luego abrir el mensaje de la chía primero

UrarakaOchaco:

Kirishima-kun, ya eh podido

contactar a mi senpai, y dice

que está dispuesta a recibirlos

a ambos.

Enviado a las 9:00 AM

Visto a las 9:01 AM

Solo dime cuándo y yo le pido

la cita

Enviado a las 9:00 AM

Visto a las 9:02 AM

Kirishima Eijirō:

Gracias Uraraka, pero por el

momento no será necesario

Enviado a las 9:03 AM

Visto a las 9:03 AM

Antes de recibir respuesta, se salio de la aplicación y apagó su teléfono antes de guardarlo en su mochila, olvidando completamente el mensaje que le mando su amigo, para luego tomar sus llaves e irse del departamento a la empresa de héroes en la que trabajaba.

Mientras esto pasaba, el rubio iba llegando a la casa del semi pelirrojo, tocó la puerta y enseguida sintió la vibración de su teléfono, soltó un bufido y sacó su teléfono de la bolsa de su pantalón dándole la espalda a la puerta, desbloqueo su teléfono notando que era un mensaje de su queridísimo marido, no le dió importancia y simplemente lo volvió a bloquear, en esos momentos lo que menos quería era hablar con el pelirrojo,no quería presiones sobre de el y menos de la única persona que lo hace cambiar de opinión fácilmente. Guardo nuevamente su teléfono y se dio nuevamente la vuelta justo en el momento en el que una chica rubia unos centímetros más baja que el abrió la puerta, la vio unos segundos y luego frunció aún más el entrecejo al reconocer la.

—Crei que te habías ido para siempre de la vida de mi estúpido amigo—Dijo sin importarle que atrás de ella estaba el heterocromatico—Y así te quejabas de que deku no te hiciera ni el más mínimo caso—Metio sus manos en sus pantalones y sin pedir permiso se metió en el departamento de su amigo, empujando de paso a la pobre chica que tenía ganas de matarlo, desgraciadamente no podía—Necesito hablar contigo

—Si es sobre alguna explicación de porque ella está aquí, te la diré pero...—Fue interrumpido por la extrañamente calmada voz del rubio, eso logro que la única chica de ahí se sintiera extraña, le dió miedo

—No me importa eso, no es mi problema si arruinas tu relación en la cual yo te ayude—Paso de largo al lado del heterocromatico y se sentó en uno de los sillones más limpios del lugar-ya que los otros estaban llenos de mantas y frituras —Ademas no quiero saber porque mierda es que ella está en calzones y con una sudadera tuya—La chica estubo a punto de reprochar, sin embargo el de cicatriz le hizo una seña de que los dejara solos a lo cual obedeció entre dientes.

—Que pasa?

—Pasa que al idiota de mi marido se le metió a la cabeza el que tengamos un hijo—Esas palabras lograron sorprender al contrario pero no lo suficiente, era obvio que luego de casi un año de casados el pelirrojo querría un descendiente pero eso tenía solución, podían adoptar, rentar un vientre, pagar para un bebé de laboratorio o el rubio simplemente se podía someter a un tratamiento para convertirse en doncel.—Y se que estás pensando, Eijirō y yo podemos adoptar, rentar un vientre o pagar a un laboratorio para que haga un bebé, pero eso no está entre mis opciones—Recargo su cabeza en el respaldó y la volvió a levantar cuando sintió que el lugar a un lado de él se hundia.

—Lo que quiere decir que solo te queda como opción someterte a un tratamiento para convertirte en doncel—Afirmo el más alto recibiendo como respuesta una afirmación—Y tu no quieres eso cierto?—El contrario no dijo nada, simplemente suspiro cerrando sus ojos.

—No es que no quiera, simplemente no se nada sobre los donceles o las consecuencias que ese tratamiento me podría traer...—Puso una de su manos sobre su frente mientras que con la otra solo hacia movimientos circulares—Ademas no sé si para eso se necesita ser compatible, te imaginas que no sea así?

—Le dijiste eso a Kirishima?

Otro silencio se hizo presente, este duro aún más, tanto que el bicolor creyó que su amigo nunca le contestaría

—No...—Se escucho en un bajo susurro justo antes de que el más alto repitiera su pregunta anterior

—No crees que sería mejor si se lo dices?—El silencio reino otra vez, los dos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a el, sabían que posiblemente así sería su conversación hasta que acabara—O la otra es decirle que aceptas la propuesta, van con la ginecóloga con especialidad en donceles y ella les explica todo...

—No, eso está fuera de mis opciones, ya le dije que no a Kirishima...

Está vez fue el heterocromatico el que soltó un suspiro pesado, quería a su amigo enserio que sí, pero porque si ya dijo no, viene y le pide ayuda?—Entonces de que te quejas?

—No lo entiendes bastardo?—Quiso reír, tenía años que no lo llamaba bastardo, pero apreciaba su vida y no quería dejar viudo a su prometido antes de casarse siquiera—Si te pido ayuda es porque a mí también me gustaría tener un mocoso! Pero no quiero someterme al tratamiento para descubrir que soy infértil en ese sentido!—El heterocromatico se quedó sin que decir, y el rubio comenzaba a arrepentirse de haber ido con su amigo, debió quedarse con el rutundo no en vez de ir a buscar una solución—Sabes que olvida todo lo que dije...

—No pierdes nada con intentar

—¿Ah?

—Si eres infértil en ese sentido, hay tratamientos para la fertilidad... Piénsalo—Fue lo último que escucho de su amigo antes de salir de su casa, ya ni siquiera se molestó en oír explicaciones sobre porque aquella chica estaba ahí de todos modos ya sabía quién era, podrían engañar al peliverde pero a él no.

Camino lentamente, no tenía prisa en llegar de todos modos sabía que su esposo tardaría en llegar a su casa de nuevo, así que aprovecharía el momento para pensar en cómo arreglar lo que hizo en la mañana, quizás si fue muy brusco dejar al pelirrojo solo incluso para el, bueno eso no importa, lo que importa es que ya sabe su respuesta.


	3. II

Pov. Escritora

Mientras que el rubio ceniza caminaba despreocupado por las calles, la cosa con el pelirrojo era otra cosa completamente diferente, ya se le había hecho tarde para el trabajo y todo porque? Bueno les contaré.

Flashback

Iba caminando tranquilamente y con tiempo de sobra, hasta que pasó por una tienda para bebés y su deseo e impulso de querer ser padre lo obligaron a quedarse ahí parado afuera de la tienda como idiota viendo las cosas de bebé que estaban en exhibición.

— ¿B-buscaba algo señor?—Ante oír la voz giro automáticamente hacia donde estaba la dueña de la voz, ahí vio a una muchacha con la vestimenta de empleada del lugar, que aparentaba ser más joven que el, la chica se veía nerviosa... Muy nerviosa sin contar que estaba sonrojada hasta las orejas, Kirishima tenía dos opciones para eso, o era porque le dijo señor, teniendo diecinueve años o fue porque lo reconoció como uno de los nuevos héroes de Japón... Era más seguro que fuese lo segundo...— ¿Buscaba algo en especial?, puedo mostrarle varias cosas que pueden serle de mucha utilidad para su bebe, sígame por aquí— La muchacha ni siquiera dejo que el héroe contestara una sola de sus preguntas cuando ya se había ido hacia la parte de adentro de la tienda, aunque si lo pensaba mejor, si compraba algo de bebe puedo que convenza a su querido esposo, además que era lo que podía pasar, digo aparte de que el rubio le podía mandar una explosión directo a su rostro, no le dio más vueltas al asunto y simplemente se adentró a la tienda buscando con la mirada a la chica que la había atendido minutos atrás— Señor por aquí— Volteo nuevamente y ahí delante de un estante estaba la castaña de ojos lilas cual jacaranda y piel un poco más clara que la cascara de una nuez, debía admitir que la chica era bella, pero su belleza no le llegaba a la belleza que tenía su rubí explosivo. Se acercó a ella con pasos lentos y algo nerviosos, ya que aún no estaba seguro de lo que estaba haciendo—Mmmm supongo que su hijo ha de ser recién nacido— escucho murmurar algo a la chica que ahora que se daba cuenta se llamaba Anna Díaz—Mire este mameluco es perfecto para recién nacido—Volvió a decir la chica mostrándole un mameluco, algo pequeño, con diseño de jirafa, era tierno y podía imaginar a su hijo o hija en el seguramente se vería sumamente tierno con su gorrita puesta, de la cual sobresalían las orejas y los cuernitos de la jirafa.

Pero... y ¿si a su pareja no le gustaba?

¿Y si tiraba el mameluco a la basura? Después de todo sabía muy bien que las cosas tiernas no eran cosa de su marido –lo cual a su parecer era muy irónico ya que a su parecer el rubio era sumamente tierno- pero volviendo al mameluco, ¿le gustaba? Si, ¿le gustaría comprarlo? Si, ¿A su pareja le gustaría? No, era muy probable que no, así que simplemente se dedicó a negar a la ojilila, quien simplemente hizo una mueca decepcionada y devolvió el mameluco a su lugar, volviendo a buscar entre los demás mamelucos, recibiendo la misma respuesta del joven pelirrojo.

Estaba a punto de rendirse, cuando recordó que en la parte de los mostradores había ropa para bebe sencilla y no de algún animalito –que a ella tanto le gustaban- así que con un movimiento de cabeza le indico al pelirrojo que la siguiera, lo cual el hizo.La de baja estatura se puso a buscar entre los mamelucos y eligió tres de ellos, los cuales eran uno color verde sin estampado, uno amarillo y uno blanco con rayas grises y un pequeño estampado en forma de bomba del lado izquierdo del pecho, aquel mameluco había logrado captar la completa atención del ojirubi, entonces supo que debía ser ese el mameluco que debería comprar, así que antes de arrepentirse o encontrar un pero para ese mameluco, volteo a ver a la chica con una gran sonrisa en su rostro—Llevare este mameluco Díaz-san—Fue lo que salió de sus labios, la nombrada simplemente se dedicó a asentir para luego ir a la caja a cobrar aquel mameluco

Fin delflashback

Y para cuando salió de la tienda recibió una llamada de Midoriya diciéndole que Tensei llevaba un buen rato buscándolo y Tenya preguntaba cada cinco minutos de su paradero, así que fue como se dio cuenta de que iba tardísimo a su trabajo y sin ninguna opción más se echó a correr lo más rápido que sus piernas se lo permitían. Recibiría un regaño eso era seguro, pero sabía que valdría la pena si el rubio aceptaba tener un hijo con el.

Mientras eso pasaba, el rubio ceniza iba llegando tranquilamente al departamento que compartía con su esposo, dejo las llaves sobre una mesita que tenían casi en la mera entrada, justo debajo de un espejo que les regalaron el día de su boda, el espejo contaba con un marco tallado en madera, era muy bello ese espejo y no era ni muy chico ni muy grande, se podría decir que era de tamaño promedio, lo malo era de que ni siquiera sabían quien se los había regalado o eso es lo que pensaba Eijiro quien solo sabía que había sido una amiga muy cercana a Todoroki, aunque claro katsuki ya sabía de quien se podría tratar, la conocía hace años gracias a ese programa llamado "Estación de amor" además había tenido el placer de saber de su existencia en la vida del medio albino cuando lo estaba ayudando a conquistar al peliverde sin mencionar que hace unas horas la había conocido en persona.

Pero el espejo no tiene gran importancia y menos cuando debía encontrar una forma de hablar bien las cosas con Eijirō.—Genial... por querer regresar rápido y no estar más tiempo en la casa de Toki olvide pedirle un concejo de cómo hablar bien con Eijirō— Hablo para mismo antes de frotar su mano sobre su rostro, en parte se arrepentía, pero vamos hay que entenderlo, el pobre ya no quería estar en esa casa donde una "loca" actriz se paseaba en "calzones" por la casa de su mejor amigo, entonces antes de seguir maldiciendo a la pobre castaña, recordó algo muy importante acerca del heterocromatico— ¿Porque rayos le pedí un concejo sobre mis problemas matrimoniales si él ni siquiera se a casado? —Eso era una muy buena pregunta con una sencilla respuesta, lo hizo porque simplemente confiaba en que sin importar si estaba casado o no, con problemas amorosos, con trabajo o sin trabajo, el heterocromatico siempre encontraría la manera de ayudarlo, comprendiera su situación o no. En cambio Denki, Hanta o Mina, no sabrían ni que decirle al respecto e Izuku –o Deku como él lo llamaba- a pesar de que su relación había mejorado, no iba a tirar su orgullo a la basura para pedirle un concejo ¡Antes muerto!

El sonido de su teléfono lo saco de sus pensamientos que si no paraban pronto se convertirían en problemas existenciales, saco su teléfono de su bolsillo trasero –que por cierto no dejaba de sonar- y con algo de molestia lo desbloqueo para ver quien osaba a interrumpir sus pensamientos existenciales. No se sorprendió al ver que se trataban de mensajes de su pikachu menos favorito sin embargo lo que si le sorprendió es que todos los mensajes se los mando en menos de dos segundos, y miren que no eran ni uno, dos o tres mensajes, se trataban de dieciocho, no perdón diecinueve mensajes y estos seguían incrementando, decidió no ignorarlo ya que si no hacía algo por que dejaran de llegar su teléfono terminaría por descomponerse. Al abrirlo pudo leer que todos y cada uno de los mensajes decían exactamente lo mismo... su nombre, no pudo evitar enojarse y ocasionar que una vena sobresaliera de su frente, pero justo antes de poder mandar a la chingada al otro rubio dos mensajes mas llamaron su atención.

Pikachu:

¿Recuerdas que el

día de tu cumpleaños

todos reservamos una

gran parte de unantro

para festejarte?

Enviado a las 14:00 pm

Visto a las 14:10 pm

Como no iba a recordar eso, si ese día todos sin excepción alguna terminaron hasta las chanclas, por suerte para el y para algunos de sus amigos no tenían que ir a trabajar al día siguiente así que la resaca la podrían manejar sin problema alguno.

Katsuki:

Aja, claro que lo recuerdo

¿Qué tiene que ver eso con que memandes cerca de veinticinco

mensajes seguidos?

Enviado a las 14:10 pm

Visto a las 14:10 pm

Pikachu:

Bueno ese día Hanta y

yo... tuvimos eso y...

Enviado a las 14:11 pm

Visto a las 14:11 pm

Bueno esa información no quería saberla, ¿saben cuanto tardaría en quitar esas imágenes de sus amigos de su cabeza?

Katsuki:

No necesitaba saber eso

idiota

Enviado a las 14:11 pm

Visto a las 14:12 pm

Pikachu:

Bueno ¿recuerdas cuando

te conté sobre mi

condición?

Enviado a las 14:12 pm

Visto a las 14:12 pm

Comenzaba a enojarse. No estaban llendo a ningún lado con esa estúpida conversación, de la cual solo le había dicho que cogió como conejo con el otro idiota, pero ahora que volvía a leer el mensaje... recordó ese detalle del que hablaba el ojiamabar... no será que...

Pikachu:

Katsuki-kun... estoy

esperando un hijo

de Hanta

Enviado a las 14:12

Visto a las 14:13

El rubio suspiro con cansancio, eran cerca de las cinco de tarde y gracias a que se la paso hablando con el rubio de mechón negro, no había podido pensar en como hablar con su propia pareja pero algo se le iba a ocurrir, después de todo aún faltaba tiempo para que el pelirrojo llegase a su casa.

En eso, como si el destino estuviera en su contra, la puerta de entrada sonó avisando la llegada de su pareja.—Estoy en casa—Anuncio el pelirrojo entrando con lentitud y algo de flojera, se quito los zapatos con algo de flojera y dejo su mochila de deportes en el suelo, después se encargaría de la ropa sucia lo que el quería era descansar.

—Bienvenido de vuelta—Dijo el rubio unos minutos después, justo cuando el pelirrojo estaba a punto de ir al baño a tomar una ducha larga con agua caliente—¿Cómo te fue el día de hoy? —Se atrevió a preguntar antes de ponerse de pie al lado de su esposo, el contrario solo se limitó a sonreír con cansancio, dando a entender que fue un día muy pesado para el sacando así un suspiro pesado por parte del rubio—Tu y yo tenemos algo muy importante que hablar—Esas simples palabras bastaron para quitar todo rastro de cansancio sobre el pelirrojo.

—Ahora que lo mencionas...—Se limitó a decir el pelirrojo antes de regresar por su maleta, para sacar de ahí una bolsa con el logo de aquella tienda que causo que llegase tarde a su trabajo, le entrego aquella bolsa al rubio que lo veía como si le hubiese crecido una tercera cabeza—Sé que me dijiste que no querías tener hijos, ya que apenas y se me cuidar a mi mismo—Comenzó a decir algo apenado y sin ver a los ojos al joven con el que se había casado—Pero...—Poso su vista en el más bajo y fue cuando ambos pares de ojos se encontraron, el rubio suspiro por décima vez en el día, a este paso moriría muy joven, dejo la bolsa en el sillón sin siquiera abrirla y se cruzó de brazos listo para lo que iba a decir

—Escucha, se lo que te dije en la mañana, pero...—Su voz se oía molesta, pero no lo estaba, es más estaba nervioso quizás no lo demostraba, pero esa era la verdad, esta era la primera vez que contradecía su palabra y con ello parte de su orgullo se iría a la basura—... Pero, yo... yo estoy dispuesto a por lo menos ir a ver a la senpai de la cara redonda—Termino de decir para luego apartar la mirada, sabía que su infantil esposo estaría con sus ojos todos brillosos de la emoción así que se apresura a decir—Pero escucha bien, si ella no me convence sobre tener un hijo, entonces no lo tendremos... ¿Entendido? —Justo cuando termino de decir aquello recibió un fuerte abrazo por parte del pelirrojo, que ciertamente lo sorprendió pero que no dudo en corresponder

—De acuerdo—Respondió con felicidad el más alto, ahora más que nunca se rendiría, el primer paso estaba hecho, ahora solo faltaba que la senpai de Uraraka lograra convencer al rubio cenizo, ¡Pan comido!

Eh vuelto!

Sinceramente creo que tiene un poco de relleno pero al mismo tiempo siento que esto que escribí era necesario.

Qué les ha parecido? Les ha gustado?

Dentro de poco podremos ver cómo se preparan para ser padres w

Rubí: Decidí que Kirishima le diga de vez en cuando así por el color de sus ojos, se me hizo lindo compararlos con una piedra hermosa de ese color.

Hasta las chanclas: Es una expresión que con frecuencia se usa en mi país para dar a entender que se pasó de copas o bueno más bien que esa borracho, otra expresión es que "está hasta las manitas"

Y bueno eso sería todo, nuevamente espero les haya gustado y bueno nos leemos en el próximo capítulo

¡VAMOS HAYA!

PLUS ULTRA


	4. III

Pov. Katsuki

—Pelos de mierda...—Dije seriamente sin llegar a verlo—Cuando dije que aceptaba...¡NO ME REFERÍA A QUE TENDRÍAMOS QUE VENIR HOY MISMO!—Grite lo más fuerte que pude, mientras tanto al joven pelirrojo teñido a mi lado me volteó a ver con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo se, pero me emocioné tanto que no pude evitar pedirle a Uraraka que pidiera para hoy la cita—Dicho esto tomo mi mano y me arrastró hasta la enfermera que estaba como recepcionista en el área de ginecología... Definitivamente lo mataré...—Buenas...—Volteo a ver un reloj en la pared para luego volver a sonreír—Noches

—Buenas noches, en que puedo ayudarle señor?

—Joven, aún soy joven, así que no me diga señor porfavor

—¡Lo siento mucho joven!—Esta tipa se ve que es nueva y para colmo se ve que le gusta mi marido!—En que puedo ayudarle?

—Ayudarles, por si no me has visto estoy aquí—Dije de mal modo a lo que los otros dos simplemente sonrieron ¿nerviosamente? Sinceramente no lo sé y me vale un pepino

—Tenemos cita con la ginecóloga especialista en embarazos masculinos—En cuanto dijo eso pude ver cómo aquella chica se sonrojo hasta las orejas... Acaso debo estar rodeado de locas?

—Cla-claro jóvenes, ella los espera... Es el consultorio seis—Contesto a lo que yo comencé a caminar hacia el aún estando tomado de la mano de mi pareja, pude oír como Eijirō apenas y pudo soltar un apresurado "Gracias" pero que más da, yo ya no quiero tener que ver con esas locas obsesionadas con los temas homosexuales, ya suficiente tengo con la alien, la cara redonda entre otras que no recuerdo que apodos les puse y sino recuerdo eso, mucho menos sus nombres. Una vez que llegamos al consultorio que nos dijo la chica tocamos, bueno más bien toque y esperamos a que la persona al otro lado nos abriera.

Se escucharon ruidos de adentro del consultorio, parecía que se había matado allí adentro... Comienzo a dudar de mi desición. Segundos después la puerta se abrió dejando ver a una mujer unos años mayor que nosotros, su cabello color chocolate, ojos verde pasto, piel ligeramente morena, su vestimenta era la típica de un médico,pantalón de mezclilla azul marino, suéter con cuello de tortuga tejido a mano color gris y si me dejan decirles su bata se veía hecha un desastre, al igual que toda su persona, se nota que no ah dormido nada, en vez de doctora parecía maniática...

Pov. Escritora

—Ay duele—Se quejo la mayor al abrir la puerta, se había dando un tremendo trancazo ahí adentro y como lo expresiva que era no pudo ocultar el dolor que sentía, unos segundos después soltó un suspiro pesado y cambio su mueca de dolor por una enorme sonrisa, asustando así un poco a ambos jóvenes que venían por informes—Buenas noches, ustedes deben ser Eijirō y Katsuki Kirishima no?—Dijo alegremente—Pasen! Uraraka-chan me avisó de su visita—Ni bien dejo que contestaran cuando ya los había metido a empujones a su consultorio—Bien... Supongo que están aquí para iniciar con el tratamiento así que...— Comenzó a decir siendo interrumpida por un grito por parte de ambos jóvenesa asustando así a la pobre y cansada doctora—¿Que?

—Es la primera vez que venimos, así que por lo tanto solo venimos por informes—Explico el pelirrojo antes de que su esposo lo explicará a su peculiar manera, la doctora frente a ellos lo comprendió perfectamente y pidió disculpas por el mal entendido.

—Lo siento, sinceramente he tenido muchos pacientes y mi cabeza es un caos—Contesto apenada mientras se rascaba delicadamente un cachete—Pero de ser así, me presento, mi nombre es Miyamoto Haruka, mucho gusto—Continuo diciendo la joven para después hacer una reverencia ante sus pacientes—Mi Quirk se llama Doncell—Comenzo con su explicación al mismo tiempo en el que tomaba asiento en la silla principal frente al escritorio invitando a la pareja a hacer lo mismo—Con el tengo la capacidad de convertir a los hombres en doncelles, ¿esto que significa? Sencillo, los hombres "afectados" por mi Quirk pueden quedar embarazados a la hora de mantener relaciones sexuales con otro hombre, esto se debe a que mi Quirk convierte sus órganos reproductores masculinos internos en órganos femeninos internos osea que les otorga un útero por lo tanto solo funciona en hombres, si intento ocuparlo en una mujer puedo volverla estéril—Esa parte la dijo con mucha seriedad haciendo pensar a los hombres que ya la había ocupado en una mujer y gracias a eso la pobre no pudo tener hijos—Ahora ¿Cómo funciona mi Quirk?—Parecio dudarlo en si decirlo o no ya que desvío su mirada— Bueno sinceramente es algo complicado y no tiene mucho caso que sepan cómo funciona, así que mejor les diré los síntomas que puede provocar mi Quirk...

—Alto—Le detuvo abruptamente el rubio—Creo que si estamos aquí tenemos el derecho de saber cómo carajos es que funciona tu Quirk—Termino de decir seriamente el rubio a lo que Miyamoto simplemente hizo un ademán de pensar, no es que les negara saber cómo funcionaba su Quirk, es solo que era complejo, aunque si lo pensaba bien si decía los síntomas que causaba era como decir cómo es que funcionaba su Quirk... ¿Verdad?—¿Y bien?

—Kirishima-san, no es que no quiera decirles cómo es que funciona sino es que en verdad es complicado, pero si lo que le preocupa son las consecuencias, déjeme decirle que no hay ninguna que sea grave o que lo mandé al hospital, es más son tan inofensivas que es por eso que las llamo síntomas del Quirk—Explico lo más tranquilamente posible, logrando calmar un poco al rubio y al pelirrojo-que aunque no lo aparentara le preocupaba lo que le pudiera causar ese Quirk a su esposo- pero aún así no los convencía del todo—Ahora si me permiten continuar, les diré los síntomas que causará este Quirk—Dicho esto saco una libreta y la empezó a hojear hasta que llegó a una zona donde había imágenes—Bien, cuando mi Quirk haya sido empleado en ti—Señalo al rubio que la vio entre sorprendido y con fastidio, no tenían que recordarle que el sería el que llevaría una vida dentro de él... Si es que lo convencían—Te causará dolor que en el estómago, Algo de fatiga, deshidratación, náuseas y dolor de cabeza, esto se debe al cambio que habrá en el interior de tu cuerpo, pero eso lo puedes sobrellevar con medicamentos—Los vio con una sonrisa y nuevamente volteo hacia el libro buscando otra cosa—Ahora les diré los síntomas o características que tendrás al volverte doncell—Dijl sin verlos, luego de unos segundos encontro lo que buscaba, el par de esposos se vio entre sí para luego tomarse de las manos sin que la doctora los viera—Aqui estan, bueno... Si tú decides volverte doncell quiero que seas consiente de que cargadas con esto toda tu vida okay

—Si, si lo sé ahora dinos cuales son esos dichosos sintomas—Exigio el rubio, entre más rápido supiera los síntomas más rápido sabría si decir sí o no

—Okay... Primero que nada tendrás que saber que a partir de ahora los cólicos no se te quitarán, ya que una de las características de los doncelles es que ellos tienen cólicos sin embargo no menstruan—Comenzo a decir la joven ginecologa h sin detenerse a qué le dijeran dudas continuo —Como ya lo había dicho tendrás órganos reproductores femeninos internos y órganos reproductores masculinos externos—Cada palabra por la doctora estaba logrando convencer al joven rubio—Esta no te afectará a ti sin embargo es necesario que lo sepas, los donceles miden entre un metro sesenta a un metro sesenta y nueve—cualquiera que escuchará hablar a la doctora ya habría decidido si traer o no una nueva vida al mundo, sin embargo estamos de acuerdo en que esta decisión no puede ser muy sencilla para dos chicos que todavía están en su plena juventud y como si fuera poco apenas están cumpliendo su sueño de ser grandes héroes, pero el deseo de ser padre también estaba presente—Mmm el siguiente síntoma tampoco te afectará tanto ya que como estoy viendo tus facciones ya son finas y esa es otra de las características de los donceles por lo regular sus facciones son finas asemejándose un poco al hace una mujer aunque claro hay casos especiales en donde hay donceles que no lo parecen como lo es Taka—Se quedo callada al darse cuenta de que casi revela información de otro paciente y eso iba en contra de los principios médicos, así que se aclaró la garganta h se hizo la loca sobre ese tema—... Bueno, siguiente característica...

Así paso un ratohasta que la doctora por fin terminó de decir todos las características que tendría como dancel así de que ella había llegado el momento de decidir si tendrían o no un hijo.

—entonces dígame kirishima-san se hará o no el tratamiento—Pregunto la única mujer de la sala hacia el rubio, quien soltó un suspiro bajo la espectante mirada de su marido y la de bata blanca

—¿Cuando puedo hacerme el tratamiento?—dijo con cierta molestia falsa hacia la doctora el pelirrojo a su lado no pudo evitar saltar de alegría y abrazar a su querida pareja—Quitate de encima pelos de mierda—Dijo pareciendo un tomate tsundere.

—si tú lo deseas, ahora mismo te puedo hacer el tratamiento o te puedo agendar una cita para mañana y así poder hacerlo—Contestl con una sonrisa la doctora—Aunque recomiendo que sea mañana, ha que como la mayoría de quirks de medicina el mío también ocupa energía al que se le aplica y el que la utiliza—Dijo la doctora ya que como se había dicho, parecía que la pobre no había dormido en días

—¿Mañana a qué hora podríamos venir?—Pregunto el pelirrojo a lo que la castaña saco su agenda

—Mañana nos podríamos ver a las... Cuatro de la tarde... ¿Esta bien?

—Esta bien—Confirmaron ambos después de verse el uno al otro

—¡Fantastico! Ahora porfavor Kirishima-san estos papeles... Porfavor no haga preguntas de nada—Dijo dandole una hoja y una pluma al rubio que tomo con duda y comenzó a leerla para luego contestarla, cuando acabó de llenarla la devolvió—¡Bien! Con esto ha está listo para recibir el tratamiento, sólo venga mañana a la hora acordada—Y dando por terminada la consulta ambos hombres se fueron de aquel hospital después de despedirse de la ginecóloga y de la enfermera que los atendió en un principio.

"Mañana... Mañana ya tendremos la posibilidad de ser padres"


	5. IV

Pov. Katsuki

Enserio juro que no puedo creer que me convencieron... Bueno más bien no puedo creer que termine de aceptar que quiero un hijo, aunque sigue sin agradarme la idea de tener los mismos síntomas que en un embarazo normal...

—Mañana será un escalón más para tener un hijo, ¿no te alegra Blasty?—Senti como mi acompañante me abrazaba por la espalda haciendo sobresaltar, sinceramente había olvidado su presencia

—Sueltame, ¿que no ves que estoy haciendo la cena?—Conteste a lo que él me soltó casi inmediatamente y se fue a preparar la mesa o eso creo ya que escuche el sonido de los platos y vasos. Una vez que termine de hacer la cena la lleve a la mesa—Ten—Me límite a decir para luego servirme a mi y sentarme a comer tranquilamente.

—La Miyamoto-Sensei se veía como una persona amable—Lo vi sin interés plasmado en mi rostro pero el sabía que le estaba prestando la atención debida—Aunque eh de admitir que cuando nos abrió la puerta me asustó parecía un espantapájaros—Sonrio con nervios mientras cerraba sus ojos, esa expresión lo hacía ver tierno—Tu qué opinas?

—Opino que no puedo creer que una tipa dos años mayor que nosotros será la que lleve mi tratamiento—Conteste para luego llevarme otro bocado de comida a la boca—No me veas así, sabes que es verdad, te aseguro que o va a cumplir los veintidós o acaba de cumplir los veintiuno—Defendi mi opinión en cuanto vi su mirada de desaprobación—Pero bueno lo único que nos queda es confiar en ella—Termine de decir para levantar los platos e ir a lavarlos—Si quieres ve a ponerte la pijama, yo lavare los platos—Sin más me metí a la cocina.

Estaba muy concentrado en mi tarea de lavar dos platos dos cucharas y dos vasos hasta que sentí como alguien pasaba detrás de mí, así que no pude evitar fruncir el entrecejo—Eijirō, ¿cuántas veces te eh dicho que hagas ruido cuando entres a una habitación en la que este yo? No entres como fantasma—Dije en voz alta sin apartar mi vista de los trastes, al no por ruido cerré la llave del agua y voltee a reclamarle—Cabellos de mierda, ¿¡me estás escuchando?!—Me voltee rápidamente y me haye con la sorpresa de que estaba completamente solo hasta que dirigí mi mirada hacia un rincon de la cocina cerca de la puerta, di un pequeño brinco en mi lugar al ver a aquella pequeña persona era... un niño. Quise preguntarle porque rayos es que está aquí en nuestra casa, pero justo antes de hacerlo Eijirō me llamo

—¿Blasty todo bien?—Vomtee a verlo, se veía preocupado se acercó a mí y me tomo del rostro— Estás pálido... ¿Pasó algo?—Estaba a punto de contestar pero antes de eso voltee hacia donde estaba el niño encontrándome con la sorpresa de que ya no estaba

—Eijirō, vámonos de aquí—Tome su mano y salí técnicamente volando de ahí, creo que este asunto del tratamiento me tiene algo ansioso... Bueno bastante ya que hasta me hizo ver a un niño... Lo mejor es no pensar en eso y mejor cambiarme para dormir, sí eso haré.

Pov. Escritora

—Bien todo está listo—Dijo la pelicafe saliendo un cuarto extra al de su consultorio-algo así como un armario—kirishima-san, puede pasar— Invito a pasar al rubio quien se levantó de la silla al lado de su pareja para ir junto a la doctora—Ah, alto ahí, usted nos esperara aquí afuera—Dijo en cuanto vio que el pelirrojo también se iba a meter al cuarto

—Pero...—Se callo inmediatamente ya que la mayor puso un dedo sobre sus labios en señal de silencio

—No le haré nada, no tardamos—H sin decir más cerró la puerta en la cara del pobre pelirrojo, quien no le quedó de otra, se fue a sentar de nuevo a la silla y sacando su celular para entretenerse un rato.

Mientras tanto adentro del cuarto, el rubio ojirubi veía con curiosidad los aparatos médicos, que aunque nunca los había visto en persona, sabía de sobra que se ocupaban para los ultrasonidos.

—Bien Kirishima-san tome asiento en esa camilla— Lo saco de sus pensamientos la ginecóloga, apuntando hacia la camilla que momentos atrás estaba viendo, sin decir nada fue hacia ella y se sento, mientras tanto la mujer saco su celular y empezó a buscar algo en el—Permitame tanto, es que aquí traigo algo que nos será de utilidad—Y sin decir nada más siguió buscando.

Cinco minutos después la de Quirk doncell había dejado de lado su celular y se puso frente al joven, de fondo se podían escuchar los típicos comerciales de YouTube y segundos después se escuchó una melodía seguida de la voz de la mujer

—Kaze fukeba yume no manimani

Yuku ate no nai boku wa utau

Yume hanabi sora no kanata e

—Que...?—No terminó su pregunta ya que la pelicafe le hizo una sala de que se callara

—Zutto zutto yume wo mite ita

Yatto yatto kimi wo mitsuketa—De las manos de la mujer comenzó a brotar un tipo de humo que lo comenzó a rodear.

Futari aruita komichi naze ka ookiku kanjirunda

Kimi no shashin wo daite hitori-kiri nemuru

Kaze fukeba yume no manimani

Yuku ate no nai boku wa utau

Kimi wa ima ukiyo no naka de

Waratte kuremasu ka— Terminó de cantar sin embargo la música siguió, y con eso el humo que salió de sus manos paro.

—Bien, ahora acustate, debemos ver si funciono—El rubio no sé opuso y simplemente se acostó en la camilla mientras ella prendía los aparatos y se ponía unos guantes quirúrgicos—Necesito que desabroches tu pantalón y lo bajes un poco junto con tus bóxers—Nuevamente no dijo nada e hizo lo que se le pidió, sin previo aviso la ginecóloga puso un gel sobre su vientre provocando que soltara un quejido, realmente estaba frío y esos movimientos que hacía con el aparato eran un poco incómodos —¡Perfecto!—Gritl haciendo sobresaltar al pobre rubio, definitivamente aquella mujer estaba loca— Ten limpiarte y salgamos con tu marido.—Dicho esto salió de la habitación y segundos después salió el rubio, el pelirrojo en cuanto lo vio se hacerlo a él y lo tomo de la mano para luego volver a su asiento—Solo tengo una cosa que decir—Dijo seriamente la mujer asustando un poco a los dos jóvenes—Mi quirk dio resultado y kirishima-san ya podra tener hijos a partir de ahora...¡FELICIDADES!

Sinceramenteme caí de las escaleras justo cuando estaba escribiendo y mi hermana se empezó a reír y después me levanto sólo puedo decir que me duele el trasero :"v y perdonen la tardanza pero la verdad me puse a ver una película y cuando la terminé de ver baje a hacer unas tapas porque tenía hambre y ya después a saber escribirlo espero que les haya gustado y para los que quieran saber la canción que ocupó la doctora se llama yume hanabi eso sería todo nos leemos en otro capítulo

¡VAMOS HAYA!

PLUS ULTRA


	6. CUMPLEAÑOS DE SERO

Pov. Denki

Últimamente me he sentido mal muy mal, y todo ¿porque?... ¡PORQUE EH TENIDO MUCHO VOMITO Y NÁUSEAS! , No puedo comer como a mí me gustaría porque momentos después mi estómago lo expulsa, no puedo aspirar olores fuertes porque me dan náuseas para después ir al baño y vaciar mi estómago, estoy tan mal que el día de hoy me regresaron a mi casa en la agencia, tengo suerte de que hoy Hanta no esté o ya hubiera armado un alboroto en algún hospital cuando posiblemente no tengo nada...

—Claro..., esa... ni yo... me la creó—Dije con dificultad luego de vaciar mi estómago por quinta vez en lo que llevo del día y lo peor es que no pasa del medio día. Escuche el timbre de mi departamento que comparto con mi novio lo iba a ignorar, sinceramente si pudiera ya me hubiera casado con el inodoro desgraciadamente dudo que algún padre o juez pueda casarnos, el timbre no dejaba de sonar, fuera quien fuera era muy insistente, así que sin más remedio me pare de mi lugar para bajarle a la cadena, me enjuague la boca y fui a abrir para llevarme la sorpresa de que era Kyoka—Hola Kyoka—Dije sin ganas

—¿Porque tardaste en abrir?—Su voz me hubiera dado miedo si no supiera que pronto moriré deshidratado o de desnutrición, solté una risa sin verdaderas ganas pero sincera

—Bueno, creí que eran los testigos de Jehová—Conteste a su pregunta sin darle mucha importancia para luego permitirle la entrada a mi humilde morada, ella entró y en el proceso me dio un golpe en el hombro... creo que mi broma no le simpatizo— y bueno dime ¿qué te trajo por acá?—Ella se volteó y vi que en sus ojos había preocupación, creí que algo malo había pasado pero todo eso se esfumó cuando vi que entre sus manos había una bolsa de una farmacia, me la dio...

—¿Que es ésto?—Pregunte confundido

— ...Una prueba de embarazo para doncelles—Solto sin mas, yo me sonroje en sobre manera

—¿¡Q-q-que insinuas!?—Grite alterado, no puede ser que yo esté esperando un hijo... ¿O si?, Se que soy doncell pero las veces que lo eh hecho con Hanta me eh cuidado.

—Vamos Denki, tu también sabes que es una posibilidad, después de todo eres un doncell

—Si lo sé ¿pero que te hace pensar que lo estoy?—Pregunte a lo que ella me vio con seriedad, Alzó su puño y creí que me golpearía pero en vez de eso simplemente alzó su pulgar

—Punto número uno, cada que comes algo "fuerte" para tu estómago no lo retienes por más de cinco minutos—Eso era muy cierto, demasiado— punto número dos, no puedes respirar aromas que normalmente respiras así sea un olor muy suave ya que te dan náuseas y momentos después te hayas vomitando—Aparte la mirada al darme cuenta de que posiblemente tenía razón—Y punto número tres, te cansas muy rápido

—Okay si es cierto, ¿pero qué tal que son coincidencias?

—Porfavor Denki, no seas terco y solo haste la prueba, no pierdes nada ¿o es que acaso no quieres tener un hijo con Hanta?—Dijo ya notablemente molesta yo la vi con algo de temor, no es que no lo quisiera, es solo que aún no me siento listo para tener a un niño, es cierto que cuando iniciamos nuestra relación pensé en tener uno, pero más adelante, quizás cuando tuviéramos veinticuatro o veinticinco años, no ahora, aunque si ese fuera el caso sería muy Feliz. Kyoka vio su celular para luego guardarlo y soltar un suspiro pesado—Bueno me voy, sí necesitas algo mándame mensaje yo te contestaré en la noche, tengo que ir a ver los trámites de adopción—Se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo —Entiende que me preocupo por ti, no quiero que nada te pase—Dicho esto me soltó y me sonrió para luego irse y dejarme solo con mi soledad y la prueba de embarazo.

—Me la haré... Luego de comer...—Deje la bolsa en un sillón y me fui a la cocina a prepararme lo que viene siendo mi... ¿Desayuno? Bueno sinceramente no sé que sea ya que han de ser cerca de las dos de la tarde, me lleve mucho tiempo platicando con Kyoka.—Bien, ¿que desayunare?—Abri el refrigerador y vi algo de fruta así que sin dudarlo la saqué y la comencé a picar poniéndola en un platito—Espero mi estómago tolere la fruta—Dije viendo el platito lleno de melón chino, fresa y sandía. Tomé el plato junto a un tenedor y me senté en la pequeña mesa que Hanta y yo pusimos en la cocina, una vez sentado y con todo listo me senté a comer mi fruta, era aburrido estar solo y no puedo creer lo que diré pero... prefiero estar en la calle cumpliendo mi deber sin importar como me siento o si salgo herido— Tengo sed... Pero no quiero tomar agua simple... Creo que en la esquina hay una tienda de jugos naturales—Lo pensé un poco y decidí que lo mejor era ir por un jugo, así que tome mis llaves, mi cartera y salí directo a la tienda de jugos.

La tienda sí que estaba llena, pero bueno por lo menos no tardaron mucho y a que no adivinan, ¡las náuseas me dejaron por un rato! Y enserio que eso me alegra y mucho, pero eso no significa que no me haré la prueba, ante todo debo estar seguro

—Creo que ya evadi esto por mucho tiempo—Me dije a mi mismo y sin más rodeos fui a dejar mi jugo a la cocina para luego regresar a la sala y tomar de ahí la prueba de embarazo, por último me dirigí al baño.—Okay, veamos cómo funciona esto... instrucciones de uso... Bueno obviamente primero debo abrir esta cosa—Dije viendo la caja donde venía la prueba de embarazo y como no quiero aburrirlos solo les diré que seguí las instrucciones... O eso creo.

Ahora me encuentro sentado en la tapa de la taza del baño en espera de los resultados, no ah pasado ni un minuto de que me hice la prueba y según la caja tardará mínimo cinco minutos.

—¿Y si me pongo a a cantar?—Dije poniendo mi mano libre en mi barbilla, recuerdo una canción que mi abuela le cantaba a mi mamá y a mi tía cuando no podían dormir, esa canción después paso a ser ¿mía?, Bueno el caso es que mi mamá me la cantaba para tranquilizarme— Siii sientes fríiooo y hay mucha nieblaaa... Siii las estrellas... Esconden su brillooo... Siii mi pequeño, perdió su camino, juuugando rayuela... Solo recuerda, yo voy contigo—Deje de cantar al recordar el lugar donde estaba, baje mi mirada con miedo a ver el resultado pero debía hacerlo, no podía quedarme aquí para siempre y más porque ya se me durmió allí atrás, no es cómodo estar aquí, abrí los ojos e inmediatamente mi cara cambió—... Positivo—Dije en un susurro que solo yo podría haber oído—¿Cómo se lo diré a Hanta? —Dije asustado, lleve una mano a mi vientre—Necesito ayuda... Kyoka me contestará hasta la noche... Todoroki y Midoriya no saben que soy doncell y no quiero dar explicaciones—Comence a murmurar—Eijirō a esta hora está patrullando por última vez en el día y no sé lleva su teléfono... Por lo cual solo me queda...

Pov. Escritora

Bueno aquí estaba, frente al hospital... Luego de que llamo a su rubio amigo esposo del pelirrojo, decidió tomar su consejo e ir al hospital y pedir una segunda opción al día siguiente por la tarde. Claro que eso no quitaba el hecho de que el día anterior no había podido dormir y está vez el azabache si lo había notado pero cuando intento preguntar el rubio salió corriendo de su departamento sin decir adiós.

—Hola buenas tardes—Dijo nervioso llegando a la recepción del hospital, la enfermera de turno simplemente hizo un ademán de saludo—Tengo cita con Kimura-sensei—Dijo con los nervios carcomiendo lo, la enfermera simplemente lo vio raro, a la pobre nunca le había tocado atender a un doncell y ni siquiera sabía que existían ellos, ni los doctores con especialidad en embarazos masculinos, pero se preguntarán entonces porque busca a eso doctor si es el que atiende a su mamá? Bueno digamos que ese doctor es especialista en ambos casos—Porfavor señorita no me vea así y porfavor dígale que estoy aquí

—Lo siento, pero el doctor está en una cesárea en estos momentos, pero si gusta puede esperar un poco y lo atenderá Miyamoto-Sensei—Simplente terminó de decir eso y el consultorio de la nombrada se abrió dejando ver a sus dos amigos—Mire ya se desocupo.

—Hola Kaminari—Saludo el pelirrojo sin notar la preocupación en los ojos de su amigo

—Hola... Adiós chicos—Y sin más se acercó a la doctora que encantada lo recibió

—Bien Kaminari-san... Dime ¿estás aquí por información para convertirte en doncell?—Pregunto la doctora con una sonrisa en un intento de que el rubio entrará en confianza pero a cambio vio como el pobre se asustó

—N-no... Yo ya soy doncell de nacimiento—Dicho esto la mujer se emocionó mucho—Vengo a que me haga un chequeo...

—De acuerdo, dime tus síntomas—Contesto sacando una libreta para anotar los síntomas

—Bueno... Solo eh tenido tres síntomas, vómito, náuseas y mucho cansancio—Dijo jugando con sus dedos

—¿Tienes pareja?

—Si...

—¿Han tenido sexo?

—¡¿Q-q-que clase de pregunta es esa?!—Dijo sonrojandose al nivel de que parecía un tomate

—No creas que soy pervertida es parte de la revisión—Contesto con una sonrisa

—... Si

—Bien... Acompáñame—Y sin más salieron del consultorio, caminaron por los pasillos hasta llegar a otro—Buenas tardes Kagome-san

—Buenas tardes Miyamoto-senpai—Contesto una rubia de ojos color chocolate—¿En que puedo ayudarle?

—¿Podrias hacerle unos análisis de sangre a Kaminari-san?

—¿Analisis... De sangre?—Dijo algo asustado el pobre rubio

—Si, yo me encargo senpai

El proceso fue rápido y normal... Claro solo estuvo el hecho de que el rubio casi se desmaya al sentir la aguja atravesar su piel.

—En media hora le daré los resultados a Senpai, puede ir a la sala de espera—Y sin más el rubio se fue a esperara a que lo llamarán

—En caso de que estés ahí... Quiero decirte que todo estará bien...—susurro en dirección de su vientre y acto seguido se puso a tararear la canción que justo ayer estaba cantando, aún lograba tranquilizarlo

—Kiminari-san—Le llamó la doctora y sin perder tiempo fue hacia el consultorio y se sentó en una silla—Bueno... Me es un honor poder darle esta noticia... usted está embarazado... Dos semanas—El rubio no pudo evitar sentirse contento y aterrado a la vez—Y si me permite me gustaría poder llevar el control de su embarazo... Al menos de que usted no lo quiera—Dijo con tristeza a los e el contrario negó

—Quiero tenerlo...

—Me alegró...sígame acá..—Lo guío hacia la habitación donde le haría el ultrasonido—Bueno siéntate en aquella camilla, desabrocha tu pantalón, y bajalo al nivel de tu vientre—El rubio hizo lo que se le ordenó—Esto estará un poco frio—Aplico el gel -después de prender la máquina- haciendo sobresaltar al rubio—jeje dije que estaba frío... Bien veamos...—Dijo comenzando a mover el aparato por el vientre del menor—Aqui esta... Aún es muy pequeño, pero está mancha de aquí es tu hijo...

El rubio evito soltar lágrimas de felicidad al ver a lo que en nueve meses sería oficialmente su hijo

—Ten limpiate—Dijo dandole un trapito para limpiarse—Ten aquí tienes la foto de tu bebé... Te veré en el mes que viene si?, Cualquier cosa no dudes en llamarme—Dijo dándole una tarjeta, el rubio simplemente se fue después de eso.

Ahora estaba en su habitación que compartía con Hanta, sólo tenía un problema, no sabía cómo iba a decircelo, así que no hago mejor manera que platicarlo frente al espejo

—Hanta,¿sabías que en el mundo dos de cada diez hombres nacen con órganos reproductores femeninos internos a los cuales se les llama doncelles? ¿Pues que crees? Yo soy uno de esos hombres y estoy esperando un hijo—Decia con una sonrisa mal hecha que inmediatamente deciso—¿A quien engaño? Soy un fiasco—Termino de decir para dejarse caer en su cama, lo que no sabía es que el pelinegro ya había llegado y lo había escuchado todo.

—Denki—Nombro al rubio haciéndolo que se asustara y se sentará en el acto casi con su corazón en la mano

—H-Hanta ¿cuanto llevas ahí?

—Desde que dijiste mi nombre hace rato—Eso logro asustar al rubio

—¿Escuchaste lo que dije?

—Si...—Contesto a lo que él más bajo bajo la la mirada

—Entiendo si esto te parece extraño y también entiendo si no quieres tenerlo yomhg—Fue interrumpido por un beso por parte del contario

—Lo siento, pero estabas diciendo disparates...

—Entonces ¿quieres que lo tenga?

—Eso es obvio Denki, claro que lo quiero

—¿No estás molesto?

—Si, sí lo estoy—ante eso el de Quirk electrónico se asustó y bajo la mirada que inmediatamente fue elevada por el más alto—No lo malinterpretes, no estoy molesto porque estes embarazado sino porque nunca me dijiste de tu condición... Me enoja que yo me haya enterado por accidente hace un año

—Lo siento...

—Eso ya no importa lo que importa es que dentro de poco tendremos un hijo... Este es el mejor regalo de mi vida.

No sabía porque dudo de el pero ya no tenía razones para hacerlo.


	7. V

Pov. Katsuki

Ante esas palabras, no pude evitar sentir una felicidad inmensa en mi corazón, voltee a ver a Eijirō y su expresión decía que sentía lo mismo que yo. Me siento feliz de que a partir de ahora tendremos la posibilidad de tener un hijo... Y ahora veo un poco tonto el que al inicio negaba querer uno

—Bueno kirishima-san—Oi que me llamó la doctora, sin embargo no me veía ya que estaba escribiendo algo en un papel y luego me lo dio, ahí me di cuenta de que se trataba de una receta médica— Tomate está pastilla cada doce horas durante una semana, te servirá para las náuseas—Decía señalándome el primer punto de tres de aquella receta—Este tomeselo cada que le duela la cabeza, y por último este es opcional—Vi el nombre del último "medicamento" si es que a una bebida hidratante se le puede llamar medicamento, yo simple asentí a todo para luego pasarme y despedirme de ella—Cualquier cosa, no dude en llamar y preguntar me—Dijo alegré una vez que estuvimos en la puerta.

—Muchas gracias Miyamoto-sensei—Dijo mi marido estrechando la mano de la mujer

—No es nada, aquí nos estaremos viendo—Y sin más comenzamos a caminar, hasta que chocamos con Kaminari... Bueno el paso de largo al lado de nosotros, sabía porque estaba aquí, y yo no pensaba interrumpir su trayecto pero al parecer Eijirō si.

—Hola Kaminari—Saludo mi marido más sonriente de lo normal, era tanta su felicidad que no noto la preocupación en los ojos del Pikachu, se veía inquieto y su mirada se posó en nosotros solo por un segundo para luego ir hacia el consultorio del que acabábamos de salir y volvió a nosotros

—Hola... Adiós chicos—Y sin más se fue, espero le vaya bien y que sepa cómo resolver el hecho de que tendrá un hijo y no le ah dicho nada a su pareja... Eso sin mencionar de que él sabe de su condición pero no le ha dicho nada porque no encuentro "el momento indicado"

—Me pregunto que hará aquí—Escuche que mi acompañante dijo eso, yo solo lo voltee a ver con el celo fruncido—¿Qué?

—Encerio cabellos de mierda ¿Eres? o ¿Te haces?

—¿Eh?—Fue su contestación, Rode los ojos con fastidio y mejor acelere mi pasó— ¿Qué dije?—Alcance a escuchar que dijo—¡E-espera Blasty! ¡No me dejes aquí!

Pov. Escritora

Estaban cansados, y apenas lo notaban gracias a la emoción que tenían hace menos de treinta minutos, sólo querían dormir y lo peor era que no pasaban de las seis de la tarde

—Vete a dar un baño, yo haré la cena—Ordeno el de cabellos rubios, recibiendo como respuesta un abrazo por la espalda, unos cuantos besos en su cuello y una que otra mordida—¿Escuchaste lo que dije idiota?

—Y... ¿Si mejor intentamos hacer al bebé ahora?—Fue lo que dijo el pelirrojo... Error, lo único que recibio fue un coscorrón el la cabeza y un empujón.

—¿Acaso eres idiota? Por lo menos deja que mi cuerpo se acostumbre a este nuevo órgano—Dijo viéndolo con el entrecejo fruncido—Mejor veré a bañar—Y sin más se fue a la cocina a hacer lo que sería su cena o eso planeaba hacer hasta que tocaron el timbre

—Tu sigue en lo tuyo Blasty, yo abro—No se opuso y mejor se apresuró—¡Mamá! ¡papá! ¡Hoshi!

—Ay no...—Fue lo único que pudo decir antes de que su suegra ya estuviera con el ahí en la cocina

—Katsuki, ¿porque tú y mi hijo no han ido a visitarnos?—Su aura daba miedo y no era por ser grosero, pero la mamá de kirishima a veces llegaba a ser como las suegras de telenovelas que el tanto odiaba... Chismosa. Es por eso que en cuanto se casó con el pelirrojo se empeño en convencerlo para que su departamento estuviera lo más lejos posible de los padres del pelirrojo... Aunque también lo hizo para estar lo más lejos posible de los suyos y así evitar que se metieron en su matrimonio, porque no lo negaría, la madre del pelirrojo era muy cariñosa y atenta con el... Antes de que se enterará de su relación con su hijo hace casi cuatro o cinco años—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Tenemos mucho trabajo—Se limitó a decir, intentando que su voz no sé oyera fastidiada,en lo cual falló

—No uses ese tono de voz en tu suegra, respeta a tus mayores—Contesto la mujer, "Respira, Respira, Respira" se decía mentalmente mientras picaba con suma rapidez los ingredientes para lo que sería su comida... Claro si es que la señora no decía nada—...¿Qué... Es eso?

—Cebolla

—Ya se que cebolla,¿pero para que picas tanta?, Un platillo no necesito de demasiada cebolla con una rodaja es más que suficiente y...—No terminó de decir nada ya que estampó el cuchillo contra la tabla provocando un fuerte ruido, como si alguien se hubiese caído, se escucho un gran silencio, las risas de su marido, su cuñado y su suegro habían parado, su suegra había dejado de hablar y ahora se encontraba con los ojos muy abiertos, segundos después entró el pelirrojo como rayo.

—¡Blasty! ¿¡Estás bien!?—Dijo mientras se acercaba a paso veloz hacia el revisando cada parte visible de su cuerpo en busca de una herida

—Estoy bien—Dijo ya más tranquilo para luego voltear a ver a la pelinegra—Si no le parece como cocino, entonces hágalo usted... Pero en su casa, aquí yo cocino a mi manera, yo sé cómo hacer las cosas, así que si va estar aquí, mejor váyase a sentar y a esperar a que la cena este lista—Sin decirle más paso de largo a la pobre y abonada señora para continuar lo que estaba haciendo, a Emiko no le quedó de otra que irse a la sala con su familia

—¿Todo está bien?¿Qué pasó?—Pregunto preocupado el pelirrojo

—No pasó nada, mejor vete a la sala con tu familia... No tardaré si nadie me interrumpe—El menor no quiso hacerlo enojar más, así que simplemente hizo lo que le pidió

Todos ya estaban en la mesa en espera de su comida, el rubio estaba sirviendo los platos mientras que el pelirrojo los llevaba a la mesa, desde que el de Quirk explosivo había corrido a Emiko de la cocina el ambiente en la casa era pesado... Muy pesado

—Gracias por la comida—Dijeron tos al mismo tiempo antes de comenzar a comer, nadie sabía que decir y el silencio los estaba asfixiando.

—Y dinos Katsuki-kun, ¿Cómo te ha ido en tu trabajo como héroe?—Dijo Hideo en busca de aligerar el ambiente, en rubio lo volteó a ver con el semblante serio y sin dejar de comer

—Bien... Osaka en estos momentos es de las más seguras... Solo hay crímenes menores y solo una vez cada dos meses son villanos verdaderos—Contesto con su vista en el plato casi vacío de comida

—Ya veo...—El silencio seguía siendo incómodo

—Katsuki-oniichan—Hablo la menor de todos ellos recibiendo un simple "hm" de que la estaba escuchando—¿Porque tienes una marca en el cuello?—el pelirrojo casi se ahoga con su comida al escuchar eso, no pensó que la mordida indefensa que le dio hace rato de verdad quedaría marcada, ¡Ni siquiera le mordió tan fuerte!

—... Hay muchos mosquitos con dientes de tiburón en esta casa—Se limitó a decir provocando un sonrojo en el pelirrojo

—Dientes de...?—La menor fue interrumpida por la voz de su madre

—¡Eijirō querido a que no adivinas lo que pasó!

—Si usted está involucrada, probablemente nada bueno—Murmuro el rubio

—¿¡Que dijiste?!

—Nada—Se limitó a decir, la señora estuvo a punto de reclamar pero su hijo la detuvo

—Mejor dime qué es lo que pasó

—Oh, ¡Si!—Dijo alegremente para luego acomodarse mejor en la mesa— Tú primo Zen junto a su nueva pareja tendrán un hijo dentro de poco—Dijo con voz desaprobatoria la mujer

—¿Ya se ha casado de nuevo?¿Cómo es la mujer?—Pregunto con curiosidad el pelirrojo

—O no hijo, es un hombre, al parecer su nueva pareja es un... ¿Conce?—Dijo confundido el señor

—Doncell—Corrigio el rubio sin aparentar verdadero interés

—Eso, y bueno esa es la cosa, Hiyori tendrá un medio hermano —Termino de decir la mujer

—Me alegro por el, así quizás dentro de unos años nuestros hijos tendrán con quién jugar—No se dio cuenta de lo que dijo hasta que sintió una patada por de bajo de la mesa en su espinilla

—Oniichan ¿Ustedes piensan adoptar?

—... No exactamente—Y ahí va otra patada por parte de su querido marido

—Hijo ¿sabes lo que estás diciendo?, Un hijo no es cualquier cosa—Dijo el hombre

—Lo sabemos, pero iniciar con el tratamiento no afectará a nadie... Además nadie se embaraza a la primera—Se limitó a decir el rubio, para luego pararse de la mesa y comenzar a juntar los platos y llevarlos a la cocina—Con su permiso me iré a bañar—Y así lo hizo, quería relajarse, quería a esa familia, claro que sí, pero a veces podían ser un poco pesados claro que no más que los suyos... Pero por lo menos su madre no se metía en su matrimonio con Eijirō

"¿Es muy tarde para decir que no?"

Espero les haya gustado, también espero no haber metido tanto relleno :"v

No sé si les pasa pero yo odio que me digan cómo debo hacer la comida, en especial cuando me toca cocinar a mi, yo por ejemplo le hecho poca cebolla a la sopa y no le pongo ajo, pero cuando mi papá entra y me dicehechaleestlohechalelo otro me enojo, incluso con el simple hecho de que entren a la cocina cuando estoy cocinando me pongo de malas.

No se refiere a lo del tratamiento, se refiere al juramento que hizo cuando se casó, ya que cuando uno se casó no solo es con la otra persona sino que también con su familia

Sin más que decir nos leemos en otra actualización

¡Vamos haya!

PLUS ULTRA


End file.
